Significance: Encouragement of scientific exchange in a multidisciplinary community; the development of a centered-based community of scholars; fiscal support for launching the development of new projects. Innovation: The summer-long Proposal Boot Camp; dynamic Topical Working Groups; a highly flexible and timely Seed Grant Program.